1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image data processing, and more particularly to a process for amplifying an image data signal.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, in a digital still camera, a shutter speed must be increased to avoid blurring of images due to hand movement when photography is performed in the dark. As a result, the signal strength of image data picked up with the camera is lowered. If the signal strength of image data is heightened by raising a gain with a general digital gain, noise will be disadvantageously increased. Therefore, a sensitizing technique is required for amplifying an image data signal while restricting an increase in noise. A conventional method used as the sensitizing technique when image data is sensitized m times is carried out such that the value of a target pixel and the value of m pixels around the target pixel are added together in each target pixel.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H07-249128 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H05-12440 are disclosed as the related techniques.